The Pet Who Killed Me
by kinkodarkangel
Summary: Her eyes welled up with tears that hadn't fallen yet. Most people say that girls look beautiful when they smile but this girl, not even, this woman looked exquisite. The fear made her eyes brighten so that the rich dark brown became more pronounced.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do own this story but I don't own Twilight or its characters(ha ha) This story was originally my english essay/story but it was too graphic so I was not allowed to use it.**_

_***Just to be clear there are mature scenes in this story and is not suitable for young children. Those who read this story please be warned that there are scenes of obsession, rape and other graphics* You are warned read at your own risk.**_

"Life may be darker than self, but self can lie better than life."

"Can you tell me more about that?"

"Fine."

Three years ago was when it happened. Life was moving by me nice and fast not a worry, not a care. There was nothing, not a surprise, every day was planned. Wake up at 6:00 hours and get to school at 8:00 hours. Everything was planned, every test had either a right or a wrong answer there were no maybes. Nothing was a surprise. Then she came. I'm not going to lie to you and say that she brightened up my day and every day was wonder full with her because it wasn't. She was so goddamn annoying, always prancing around, singing some fucking song you can find on Barney. She is a 16 year old for god sakes. She is every thing that I have been taught to hate, to destroy, to make sure it never showed up again. My father always said there is no place in this world for the weak and she was weak.

I hate that little bitch, why the heck was she so goddamn happy all the time. I played her game and at the end she was the one who got burned. We went to the movies out to eat, we laughed and joked. I lost my self and forgot the reason why I started this game with her. It was fun at the time, to not know why or when and sometimes even how. We created our own schedule, nothing was planned. We did every thing we felt like doing no matter what. I felt like kissing her one day so I did. She didn't care and kissed me back. That was when everything went wrong. I was too dependent on her. She was my everything and to her I was nothing. The next day I saw her she had her legs wrapped around some man. I remembered why I was with her, to destroy her. Who says I can't have a little fun doing it?

The next day I grabbed her, she smiled and tried to kiss me but I punched her till she fainted, from pain or blacking out, I don't care. I dragged her back to my house. No one asked questions on the way even if they did all I had to say was that she was drunk. No one ever asks questions though my father used to do this so now it was my turn, my father, Carlisle Cullen. The most respected man and the most feared, what a laugh he couldn't even control my mother. I can't even begin to count the number of times I had heard her leave the house. This wouldn't happen to me, what I mean was my prey was not getting away from me. I tied her to my bed and slapped her awake. She started to scream, her damn voice was getting on my nerves. I got the duck tape out of the dresser next to the bed and taped her mouth. The girl started to cry like a baby, I couldn't help it, I started to laugh the girl was really crying for her life. What a laugh! I took the knife out of my pocket and looked for a place to begin. My little sister always said that the skin looks prettier in scars. I love that kid, she's sicker than me; she is already hyped up on action and gore and from locked basement door I'd say she has a new toy. This is what happens when you have a veteran solider who has been diagnosed with schizophrenia as your father, you believe crazy is sane.

I decided I would start on her face then everyone would be able to see the 'pretty' scars. I poked her face and she flinched away from me, now that wouldn't do. I held her face as I slowly took the knife from her temple to her pink flushed cheek adding pressure as I went down. Blood started to well up at the side of her cheek before it went into a slope at her neck. I straddled her stomach to get a better view of the path. Her smooth white skin contrasted the red blood reminding me of white chocolate dipped strawberries. My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten lunch yet. I hopped off her stomach and made my way down stairs to the kitchen leaving the girl whimpering in the bed room. As I closed the door I watched her try to loosen her wrist but it was impossible. I walked down where my sister was feeding her new plaything. A boy that could have been about 6'3" was curled up in a chair in the kitchen. He couldn't have been younger than 18 years old. He had shaggy hair brown that was well comb and clothes that where baggy but still looked good. My sister really does take care of her things. He was eating at the table surprisingly but he had a collar around his neck which was attached to a chain that would usually hold bikes.

"Emmett say hello to my brother Edward," my sister exclaimed in a cheery voice while pulling the kids chain. He looked up startled; he didn't say anything just looked at me. He didn't even have pleading eyes it was as if he knew what was fated for him and how I wasn't going to help him.

"Lin, don't be mean," I joke while stealing a piece of her PB&J. She just laughed and petted to boy's head. Its odd how she got her toy, I mean he is twice her weight and stands about three heads over her yet she still gets him and he obeys her.

"I'm not being mean but you are. You got a pet and didn't even tell me?"

"The girl isn't a pet. She just needs to be reprogrammed or terminated."

"And you call me mean you big dummy! Well don't be too mean, I don't want to clean up another Rosalie! "

I laughed at her childish ways, I remember Rosa. She was my first pet given to me when I was 10, if I do recall she was 17 at the time and a prostitute. The damn bitch kept screaming and called me stupid, all I wanted to do was play Uno with her and she goes on complaining about hows she's stuck with a brat. Dear, poor sweet Rosalie, my first and only kill how I hate you.

Getting out of reminiscing I watched as Lin's pet was now moving her into his lap while giving me hostile glances. Her pet is weird, for a second I swear I thought he had Stockholm Syndrome.

"Hey what's up with your pet?" I pointed to the boy as he glared at me.

"He's not really my pet he just came to me so I took him," she said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"And here I thought you had gotten your first pet," I shook my head and tried to look ashamed but it was hard. She kicked me from under the table and took her juice and her pet-toy-Emmett-thing and stomped upstairs. I decided that a PB&J was enough until dinner so I went back up stair to my room where she still laid.

The blood on her face had dried and hardened. I went back to my previous position of straddling her stomach. I took out the knife again and decided I wanted to work on the arms. I grazed the knife over the forearm again and again slowly adding more pressure till it started to scratch. The scratch got deeper and deeper after each swing. The skin curled back like cutting in to an apple. The skin just split apart so that I could see the pinking of the third layer of skin. She tried to arch her back in an attempt to throw me off. She looked so pitiful I couldn't help but stroke her cheek in an almost loving manner. Once that thought when through my head I snatched my hand away almost as if she had burned me. I yanked her head to the side so pissed that she had gotten under my skin. I wasn't thinking as I held the knife at her artery. I so badly just wanted to thrust it in and leave it at that but then our game would have ended all too soon. I swung the blade across her face going closer and closer to her face. She started whimpering from the thought of my blade even grazing her skin. It was able to send her in to a fit of panic. The blade snagged her uncut cheek but there was no mark or blood. I laughed at her. To make it even funnier I kissed her wounded cheek and said: "Pain, Pain, go away." I put the knife back in my pocket and the girl had the nerve to look relieved. I leaned down and smiled at her. She squeezed her eyes closed and started breathing deeper.

I think I'm in love with girl, she's killing herself. With her eyes closed she gasped for breath but couldn't get it because of the tape blocking her airway. I just watched fascinated as her chest went up and down, up and down. It started to go into jerky movements before it shook. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head an-Damn! I ripped the tape off her lips as blood started to well up where the skin was ripped. I unlocked her hands and turned her so she faced the floor. I grabbed the basket and put it under her as she started spewing chunks. That is so not cute, the room started to smell of blood, sweat and puke.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward," she repeated crying over and over. She grabbed on to me and started to sob in my arms. Most people would be fighting to leave yet she was holding on to me like a lifeline, I was her lifeline. Without me she would die, I control her, she is mine. I looked down at her frizzy brown hair and patted it. There was an odd contrast between my pale white hand and her mud color hair, yet to me it went perfect together. I cradled her in my arms; she was mine to do what I pleased with; to hurt, to love or to kill. I picked her up and notice that she was small. I would have never notice because the clothes that she wears makes her look so much bigger. I would have to fatten her up, just like the witch did to one of those damn brats, Hansel or Gretal. What a fun idea, I just imagine her rolling around like a rolly polly on my dinner plate. As I was shaking my head trying to get the images of her out of my head, I walked to the bathroom that was in my room and placed her on the floor. I turned on the water and she started to fight and kick.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" she screamed franticly trying to claw the bathroom door open. This little idiotic display would have been amusing if I wasn't smelling puke but I was so she needed a bath. Her nails broke off and started to bleed, I grabbed her and pulled her away before I sat her in my lap and stroked her hair. So far soothing her was easy it was just playing with her that was the hard part, hmm between a rock and a hard place. She started sobbing in my lap again and all I wanted to do was slap her and get this bath over with.

As I sat her down I took off my clothes leaving me in my boxers before I took off her clothes as well only leaving her in some undies while putting her in the bath. I went in after her and sat on the opposite side of her. I thanked god that the tub was meant to hold four people in it. She swam to me and held my neck tight before she dunked me under. I could barely see the outline of her while she held me under. I tried to hit her but she just but her knees on my arms. The last of my air was running out and my body wouldn't respond any more. She just wouldn't let up, I was seeing spots as my head started to get lighter and lighter. I couldn't arch my back enough to through her off, I was really going to die by the hands of a woman who I just named my possession. I hear someone scream, I can't make out who it was but there wasn't anyone on top of me anymore. I struggled to the surface were I could barely make out my sister kicking her. Blood was mixing in with the water but I couldn't get up to do anything, to weak.

I woke up the next day trying to figure out what had happened. I felt like I was run over by a train. My head pounded with every heart beat, my mouth tasted like soap, and my body throbbed. After much difficulty I was able to roll over and see her. She was strapped to a chair on the other side of the room.

My sister and her pet were on watch apparently. Emmett had his arms wrapped around my sister while she had her arms wrapped around a shot gun. I do believe the shot gun is a little over kill but who am I to complain, I just got drowned by my own possession. What a way to go! I sat up and kicked Johnny boy- I mean Emmett awake. He jumped up and snatched the gun out of Lin's hands and pointed it at me. It was quite a funny picture, this big duded standing there with a shot gun in one hand and a 16 year old girl in another trying to balance her on his arm and knee hopping on one leg. But then again his is a big dude with a shot gun pointing at me so then again maybe not so funny.

"Lin! Wake the fuck up and get the gun away from Emmey-boy!" The damn kid growled at me, he really growled at me like some kind of freaking dog, but then again he is a pet. Lin's eyes started to blink awake; usually it would be harder to wake her up I would have had to cook a meal to get her up (for some strange reason the smell of food wakes her up). She slapped Emmet in his face then grabbed the gun and had the nerve to point it at me and ask why the hell I woke her up! If she wasn't my little sister there would be some serious blood spill in this house!

Getting over having a gun pointed at me twice in my own room I calmly slap the shit out of my sister and walked to the bathroom to check if I actually peed on myself. I walked in noticing that there was still blood on the floor, the mirror was broken, the door had bloody claw marks on it, and the tub was still full and had small specks of blood lining it. I was going to have a hell of a time explaining this one to the cleaning crew. I gather myself and threw cold water on my face. I walked back outside to my room to see my possession and my little sister playing patty cake on my bed, I am serious, they are just playing patty cake with big ass Emmey-boy just sitting there and swing his head back and forth to the beat of the girls. The girls were smiling and laughing, it was sad, really sad how something so innocent can be changed at the slightest glance. She stiffened and missed the beats, the whimpering started along with the tears. There was no other way to say it but that she was about to piss in her pants. Her eyes welled up with tears that hadn't fallen yet. Most people say that girls look beautiful when they smile but this girl looked pretty even. The fear made her eyes brighten so that the rich dark black eyes became more pronounced, her skin broke out in gooses bumps which caused her to shiver, the lip that was being bitten in her mouth rip letting a drop of blood rest there and her hair was in a mess due to having to turn back to its natural form after getting wet. I swear her hair is the oddest thing ever. Get her hair wet once the whole thing turns into an afro. Strangest thing I ever saw. As she looked at me my heart started to hurt, it hurt so bad I just wanted to cry. I slow walked up to her to make sure she didn't bolt before I grabbed her.

_***Sorry to leave it like this but I didn't know what else to write* Read and Review please**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**This is the second chapter, sorry it took so long I had forgotten my password :) I hope you like it...**

I held her as tight as I could I just held her. It's such an odd and junior high thing to do, but all I wanted to do was make sure she was here, with me. How did she do this to me? A dull throb in my head began to get painful as I thought about the past few hours. She was just a toy, an object that needed to be destroyed, something that didn't remind me of anything or anyone. She wasn't those things anymore she wasn't a lover or friend, she was **mine**. A title which I wanted every cell in her body to carry like a permanent tattoo.

The said body was beginning to shake in my arms; it took me a moment to process the sharp pain on my cheek and the blood dripping down my lip before I realized she had hit me. She had hit me, she had hit me, **the little fucking cunt had hit me!**

I looked down at her as a red haze started to blur my vision. Her big eyes were bloodshot and teary while the rest of her face was as white as a sheet contrasting the red drop of blood that had fallen on her cheek. That red drop was the only thing I could focus on, it held my distorted reflection. It looked odd, almost sinister, I couldn't look. That drop made me feel something, an emotion I didn't have a name to. My heart felt heavy and my head was being was beaten by a sledgehammer.

I let my gaze fall to my arms trying to shake of that damn emotion. I watched as they slowly moved up her body until they landed on her neck and squeezed. Small choked breaths began to escape her lips and her face was no longer contrasting the blood but blending in with it. I vaguely heard the calls of my sister telling me to stop. Her neck was just so small, such a frail body deserved to be broken.

As much as she tried she could not get free, she kicked and scratched but I felt and saw nothing but the vision of her frail neck breaking. I would make sure her broken body carried my mark.

Her feet shook out its last jolt before l let her unconscious body fall on to the floor in a heap at my feet. A dark blue purple mark started to bloom on her neck as her eyes started to slowly flutter open.

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet by heaven, I think my hate as rare,  
As any she belied with false compare," I laugh at my own humor as those eyes which once fluttered shot straight open and lips begged for an escape.

Only a couple of more body parts to mark, her arms would be the easiest. Her arms just need a grab and my hands will show up on her skin like ink would. Her chest and stomach would require some effort but not everything is impo-

"Brother, what are you doing?" A small voice spoke from behind me. Small brown arms slowly wrapped themselves around me and a warm breath assaulted the middle of my back. These arms made me lose thought until I remembered the situation down at my feet.

"Sister, leave now." Not wanting to be told twice the small arms left my waist and a cool breeze replace the heated breath making me shiver a the difference. The light click of the door being shut was the only indication that her and Emmy-boy had left.

I lifted the girl up and laid her down on the bed. After circling the bed a couple of times I finally decided it would be easier to cut it off. I fished out the knife from my pocket and watched as the soft silk t-shirt was cut down the middle. The girl watched with scared rabbit eyes at what I would do next.

The small swell of her breast rose and fell at an irregular rate and tears soaked my pillow but I couldn't pay attention to that because the damn girl was hitting me on my head. One thing I learned from my daddy "Handcuffs and knives are your greatest friends because they don't need to be reloaded" and I was gonna use just that. I pulled out a box of new police handcuffs and cuffed the damn girl with her hands above her head.

Her lips trembled and begged to be bitten, but the thought of how red they could be if they were drenched in blood and bruised put the image to shame. The next few moments I lost all sense of gravity and didn't know if her chest rose or if I was the one that bent down, I just know that her fleshed tasted like salt and fresh water from the 'bath'. I traced the curve of her breast sucking hard trying to get the blood to break through the skin. There were deep purple hickeys in my wake as I slowly began testing out how hard her nipple could get. It was a pattern almost, spike tongue then flat tongue, spike tongue then flat tongue. I switched to the other one trying to make a copy of what I had created a mirror image. It was only then that I realized she wasn't moving. Her chest wasn't moving at an erratic rate, I looked up into her eyes and seeing the frighten expression on her face the phrase "too scared to move" came to mind. I couldn't help but to laugh.

Almost 25 marks in total and I was done with her chest and stomach but her legs were a different matter. Her pants and underwear were long gone, scattered somewhere in the room. Her legs were now bare for me to see and it seemed to have been a short while she had shaven because small stubble bumps were starting to show. I found it very offensive that hair could break her skin but my sucking did nothing. A tuff of hair rested on top and on the sides of where I wanted to bury myself.

I started on the insides of her thighs and moved up. I continued to miss the one place I wanted to be and she raised her hips in response, but I would not succumb to her desires. Up and down Up and down her thighs until she started to quiver. Finding that little thing called a clit was easy but working it was another matter. I quickly learned that when she gasped I should do it again and when she kept quiet not to do it again. Her responsive ways began to wear down as she stopped moaning but started to slam her hips into my awaiting mouth. I was a pro at alternating between sucking her clit and thrusting my tongue in to her hot, dripping hole. Suddenly her back arched off the bed and her legs on my shoulder shook. She rode out her orgasm for a few more moments until her back hit the bed with the hard thump.

The only thing that could be heard was her heavy breathing and the wet lapping sound of me cleaning up the rest of her juices

"Edward, why?" the girl beneath me cried.

"I'm a killer, cold and ruthless, I've been inside your bed roo-" I picked up my phone and checked the ID.

"Hi Bella. I'm going to have to call you back, okay bye" I said to my lover and closed the phone with out a reply. This was the reason why the girl on my bed wasn't my lover because the one I wish so badly to be beneath me carrying all my marks and bearing this pain was with the person I swore never to betray. This girl beneath me was just a fucking pixie who likes to play jokes on mans mind.

**WHahahahahahahaha how did you like the ending R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHAHAHA I DID IT! And you all can thank Pandora radio for giving me inspiration with its song Teardrops by massive attack and Wonderful World by The Small Hours.**_

_**Well now that it is done I might as well let you nice lovely people read it have fun and the italics mean flash back in this one and Bold is lyrics. Now you can see the father and why Edward is like this and yes it is still Bella and Edward sorry for worrying you KristenStewartFan**_

_**And the story Begins again:**_

Looking down at this pitiful excuse of a creature the fading memories of childhood slowly return. All those memories pounding in my head, fighting to take over my vision. Just looking at this little bitch pushes them to rage war with the wall I had built long ago. A war that I had lost, the floor slowly rose to meet me and the darkness wrapped around me.

"_Wake up! Wake up you fucking faggot!" A sharp pain erupted from the side of my head as I slowly woke from my slumber. Small skinny arms replaced the strong masculine ones I was so used too and on those arms laid an array of bruises and cuts, handprints to big to be my own and to ugly to be accidental. _

**You chop them down before you even give them half a chance  
You never know you're wrong  
Until you see the blood on your hands**

_ "What the fuck did I say When I was in the army when they said up you jump to attention!" Another kick landed to my head and I could feel my own heart beat in my head. The pain was unbearable that if I didn't get up soon it would be the least of my worries. I tried to push my self up to be kneeling at least but my arms gave out at the last second. _

_A distinctive chime rang out into the room before a whooshing sound ending with a sharp crack. My back burn and I was sure I was going to die. He had stopped kicking my head but decided on using his foot which was implanted on my temple as an anchor to keep himself balanced while he was whipping me._

**You run around like there's nothing wrong  
Nothing wrong, nothing wrong  
No one about so you please yourself  
Please yourself, please yourself**

_The beating was over soon but not soon enough. War had changed him, the man who used let us all sleep late on the weekends is now beating us to wake up at the crack of dawn. This world is one I'm not used to, when he was drafted he hated the thought that he would have to leave us but now he can't wait to get away. Every time he comes back he's angry and cruel he teaches me and my sister things that I don't even think we are supposed to know. Are we supposed to know how to make a person scream for mercy, how to break every single bone in their hand, how to die? He doesn't teach half way either with everything he teaches us there is also live demonstration. In this world mother is locked in the basement and sister is being beaten and called a nigger daily. What a wonderful world._

**Never any guilt, nothing on your mind  
On your mind, on your mind  
But what a wonderful world this is  
Always fair, always kind**

_I no longer want to move but I know its time for school and just that one glimpse of her will help if even for a little bit. The window seems too far to access, it is only four steps away I know this but each movement of muscle, of bone hurts so badly. The muffled screams of my sister comes through the wall and a tear crawls it's was down my cheek wanting so badly like me to be away from this wonderful world. _

_I reach the window and my body begs for rest but I push just for a look outside, just for a look at her. Her pale skin almost white with red splotches that covered her face, the toothless smile that she would give me when she looked my way, the overly stuffed jacket and book bag, the hysteric wave, and the kiss blown my way. And these are some of my favorite things from that terrible world. I slowly smile back as she does the same and then comes the kiss that I would catch no matter how crippled I am. I'm in love with that girl that lives in the terrible world; I'm in love with Bel- _

**What a wonderful world, what a wonderful  
What a wonderful world, what a wonderful  
What a wonderful world, what a wonderful  
What a wonderful world**

"Edward? Edward wake up! Please, don't do this again!" Two soft hands shook my back as a squeal voice yelled in my ear. Vision slowly came back to me and my head started to spin. Lin's face was the first one that came into vision, next was Emmett, and then the girl. I couldn't look at her. Every part of my body knew that she was not the right person she was just a substitution and it wouldn't let me keep her. Looking up into her big black eyes I couldn't stand the sight of her.

"You can leave." A voice that not even I recognized as my own broke the silence. It sounded too much like his but then again I am his son, his wonderful son. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I won't tell anyon-"

"Just go! Run!" I screamed at her desperate to never see her face again. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear 'I forgive you' before running out the door to the terrible world. Why should I be forgiven when I have done a wonderful thing in this wonderful world? I slowly crawled over to the desk and clicked redial and waited for her to pick up the phone, waiting for the girl in the terrible world who blew me a kiss that reached my wonderful world.

**It's a wonderful world**

_**I do realize this is kind of a change in writing and character but I assure you Edward will go back to being a cold evil bitch like in the beginning I'm just adding layers Lyrics are Wonderful World by The Small Hours. why does everything seem longer in Microsoft?  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Trust me if I did a lot of stuff would have gone down. Enjoy at your own risk. There is not any rape, gore or pain in this chapter. **

I waited just for this a chance, if I must say, to hear the ringing going on and on never stopping till that moment. My breath hitches and my heart speeds, but it was just a false alarm.

"Hi! Who's this? Oh I'm sorry, I'm not here right now but I would really like to carry on with this conversation so just leave a message or call be back okay?", my angel replied. I called back, over and over listening to that same message hoping that once she would pick up and wishing at the same time she wouldn't so I could keep listening to her wonderful voice without having to give anything in return.

Funny isn't how selfish we are when we want something but want is a selfish thing all by itself. I crawled up into a ball, and just sat waiting for a time, how long I don't know but I just waited. Fuck this, for years I have learned that we were right they were wrong, we were good they were bad, WHO THE FUCK ALLOWED THEM TO CHANGE THE RULES? If I was going to do this I was going to do it right, no more making excuses, and its time to end this going straight to the source. That girl was the source, she was my lifeline, and she was the one who made me look twice into that terrible world, Isabella Marie Swan.

"I'm a killer, cold and ruthless, I've been inside your bedroom. I've murdered half the town left you love notes on half their headstones, I'll fi..."

"Hey Edward are you okay?"

Her voice even sounded so sickening sweet, like stuffing your face with chocolate cake though your way past full. Just her voice even has me on edge my heart beating so fast it's like I'm on the chase, that's what this is, I'm on the chase for my true prey, and this time I won't be weak and let her go.

"Bella what are you doing right now?"

I don't know why I asked, I already knew the answer, years of following her as a child has left me with a schedule of all her routines. She was at the library and would stay there until about four which then she would take a break and go over to the Starbucks two blocks away. I looked at the time it was only three, I could intercept her and drive straight to the house up in Alaska without any problem.

"Edward… Edward… Hey, I said I was at the library. Why?"

I hung up and stood up from my position on the floor. I could do this, running down the stairs I prepared for our trip, chloroform, blindfold, scarves, and credit cards. I called housekeeping for the house in Alaska and demanded that they stock it with food, all her favorite and mine, and include clothes for the both of us I knew her size, years of climbing in and out of her window when no one was home came in handy.

Speeding down the city streets at 60 mile an hour, I didn't worry, no one would be on the road in this small town. Fuck, everyone would notice we're gone, I guess I gotta get Lin to cover for me, what are little sisters for anyway? The famous Cullens in Bora Bora sounds quite believable.

I pulled into an alleyway, I just had to wait she would be here soon she would cross this alleyway not look around, always looking down, and pass by. It only took a couple of minutes before I heard her familiar footsteps, it was like a skip two fast beats one slow, two fast beats one slow and then trip. I heard her softly curse at her luck. Snickering to myself I couldn't help but to think back to when I used to watch her from the window, watch her running down to hug her father only to trip and fall a few steps away from his arms, like she could never reach them.

I have to act fast before anyone notices anything. As she tries to get up I bend and reach for her elbow helping her up as it seems only to smack that rag drowned in chloroform over her mouth. Her struggle only last for couple of seconds as I wrap one arm around both her arms and chest while the other firmly holds the rag in place. Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, I count backwards and her fight starts to become sluggish until finally she is just dead weight. Quickly we move back into the alleyway and into my car and then we're off into the sunset like lovers, what humor.

Hiya guys I know most people don't read authors notes but I just wanted to say thanks to anyone who is still reading this story. I'm not a very good writer nor do I write consistently but I'd like to thank you guy for putting up with that. I'm sorry that this isn't a long chapter, my friend who usually helps me be sadistic is busy at the moment but I hope to continue on.

Oh yeah Read and review people!


End file.
